terminator vs mondo gecko
by anubiskrytes
Summary: mondo gecko mutant resistance leader, like john connor is to humans


Terminator vs Mondo Gecko an account by Mondo Gecko Esquire

The future is not set there is no fate but what we make for ourselves, I wish i could believe that. As a kid. I had a friend when i was living in Los Angeles. His name was Connor, John Connor. We had good times partying playing in the band and swapping girlfriends, But things changed on that day he disappeared little did i know my mutation and so on was The direct result of an assassination attempt not only on his life but my own.  
There were 6 terminators sent back through time. The first 2 were sent to kill john and his mother. The other four shacked up with Demon Null and infiltrated his organization in an attempt to hunt me down.  
If it wasn't for 1 man who came back through time, I would be dead, he told me of the apocalypse to come. He told me that like Connor I would lead mutant kind into a fight against the machines against skynet and win.  
As irony puts it he turned out to be one of two sons that i was blessed to See born. His name was Michael Fine Voight Esquire. looked more like his mother Candace than me kinda ironic... but not unexpected. As always the resistance was able to send a protector a warrior from the future, the question was which one of them would reach me first.  
-  
New York 2029 ad general Leatherhead: "Heads up guys, Esquire wants us topside asap"  
Fine : on it sir "what does Esquire want"  
general Leatherhead: "we're making a move against a secret lab set up by our enemy Verminator x and skynet"  
Fine: "As if the new t triple 8s weren't enough..goddamn mutant terminators are worse what a slap in our faces as mutants"  
Walking through the rubble was hard and irritating but the team eventually reached esquire to find Mondo as well as John crouched down looking upon a time displacement field facility they had recently captured.  
Mondo took a look at his now 20 year old son and told him you got to back in time and prevent as many deaths of the mutanimals as possible...when Michael asked why, he was told all 10 members were targeted for termination, "Don and Raph should have never disobeyed mine and connors orders so now we have to go back and fix it"  
-  
Mutanimal Island fortress august 29th 1995 It was a normal day on the island Mondo and his girlfriend had been back together for almost 6 months and were sitting on the beach after a long day, Candace had been sick and Mondo was taking care of her by letting her relax on the beach.  
The others were doing what they do, then Dreadmon came and asked if any of them wanted to partake in a 6 pack and a poker game. Then a meteor crashed right then and there and opened up, two beetles came out and were easily dealt with by Geckos impressive fighting skills. After a while Jagwar noticed flickering lightning at the base of their home and followed in pursuit of the elusive lightning.  
"Aye ca rumba what fresh hell is this?" Everything within 20 feet seemed vaporized and a human like person was found naked bearing reptilian like markings on his back and skin. He helped the poor fellow off the ground, then he jumped up and pinned him up against a tree and asked "THE DATE WHATS THE DATE!" Jagwar replied. "Its July, 10th." WHAT YEAR!!!" Jag replied 1995. "Whats the matter with you amigo"  
Then he ran and took some clothes and a shot gun out of jagwars jeep and drove it to the beach.At that very moment 4 balls of light appeared over the mutanimals gathered around the meteor. One terminator was equipped with an on board weapon and was ready to aim and it as at that moment... Michael appeared just seconds after the t 888 fired. Man-Ray Merdude Wingnut and Screwloose were instantly killed and just as Mondo was next, BOOM klik BOOM BOOM, Several shotgun blasts dropped two of the four terminators in their tracks. It continued to aim for the rest of the group injuring the survivors and hitting the future soldier in his back as he jumped to protect Mondo from the blast piercing his shoulder and grazing Mondo's left arm.  
He scrambled to his feet grabbed the terminators plasma rifle and started killing off the other terminators while shielding the 5 remaining members of the mutanimals.  
Mondo screamed, What the fuck is it? What the fuck is going on"  
Grabbing as many as he could that were alive.  
Mondo began to freak out.  
He looks at Mondo and says, "Come with me if you want to live." and Mondo and Candace stagger up carrying dreadmon and Leatherhead with them Jagwar and Kid Terra in the back with a rifle. "Holy shit" said Jagwar. "Its still getting up"  
Then Micheal started to drive as fast as he could. The 4th terminator still running after them. He asked Mondo to drive as he pulled the shot gun back out and began firing to slow it down.  
After evading the hard to kill machine he asked if anyone was hurt or shot. They looked at him and said WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK!" Mondo then said." How?? How could that man just get up after being shot like that"  
Michael replied "not a man, a machine, cyborg, a cybernetic organism, Cyberdyne series Model 101. A Terminator, Part man. Part machine"  
"What like a footklan robot? No!! no way man he was bleeding dude. PAY ATTENTION. On the outside its living human tissue. Underneath its a hyper alloy combat chassy, heavily armored. Very tough. On the outside its skin,flesh hair, all grown for the cyborgs"  
Then Mondo began to worry about Candace and began to freak out. Michael grabbed his shirt to stop him, he said. "Don't move unless i say. Don't breathe unless i say." Dreadmon asked "Who are you"  
he said, "my names Fine, mutanimals tak division Sergeant tech-com I've been assigned to protect you. You all have been targeted for termination"  
They finally get to the mutanimals fortress and raised the energy shield barrier.  
Tending to the survivors wounds. Michael began to explain to mondo and the others about the future to come that future Donatello and Raphael refused to disclose.  
Mondo looked at the estranged soldier and asked "why? We haven't done anything"  
Michael replied. "not yet. There was a nuclear war. There were survivors here and there, Mutant and human alike.  
"Did you see this war future dude?" No he replied. "I grew up after, Starving running from hks, Hunter killers. Patrol machines built in automated factories. Some of us were kept alive, to work loading bodies... for orderly disposal. Mutant and human were alike in near extinction. We were all that close to going out forever..Then rumor of a human named john Connor helped form a resistance on the west coast.  
But for us mutants. There was one who helped and taught us how to storm the waters of the camps, To smash and melt those metal fuckers in to bits." "You mean the turtles?" No. Most were dead already. Terminated." "His name was Esquire, Mondo Esquire... It was you. You led us into victory against the machines. You gave us hope"  
"ME??? But I'm a death metal musician, not a soldier"  
"Not yet not for about 30 more years"  
"So wait just a damn minute You just mentioned John Connor, Oh man, He was a friend of mine before i mutated and moved to New York"  
"Is that why they're after me? What about my friends"  
"They eventually become your lieutenant's. Unfortunately we lost 4"  
Mondo Then Stated. "Its not fair. they should have lived"  
Michael replied and said, "They never had a chance anyway. 2 are from another world and died in the future from ESS" (environmental shock syndrome) "The other two were killed when the bombs fell in my future.  
In any case we have to destroy your base. The triple 8s know your here now. We have to leave and destroy all evidence that you were even alive here"  
"Now that's a major downer dude. Really"  
Candace began throwing up again and mondo approached her. "Hey babe, you alive over there"  
"Ya i just don't feel good this morning. Being up all night and all"  
"I'll be fine. Hows Leatherhead?" He took a brutal one to his leg. Bleeding stopped for now. He will live"  
Dreadmon then looked at the soldier from the future and asked, "Why is this happening mon. We were free, safe secure"  
Michael replied. "No one is ever safe, ever"  
After a while the terminator was still attempting to gain access to the fortress with no apparent luck.  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE MAN"  
"CALM down Mondo It cant get in here." Not yet man the power is almost depleted on the shield." we still have time to escape back to the main land. Gather supplies and get as far away from this place and new york as soon as possible"  
Noticing a ship approaching belonging to Demon null they all saw their chance to escape.  
Michael then replied. "Stay here ill be back"  
Carrying a weapon built by future don. He snuck outside the shield and shot at the terminator blowing its head off.  
Then he approached the poly mimetic ship. Demon null was approached by another man. Or so it appeared... Demon Null was mad and angry only 4 had been killed not to mention his two best henchmen. Then the man held his finger out. Instantly piercing Nulls armored face killing him instantly.  
Null was used by the terminators. machines don't have friends allies or agendas.. they just don't care. All they do is kill.  
Then Michael approached the ship slowly, Got on board and fired its primary weapon at the t1000 turning it into a pool of metal. the other survivors came out after what appeared to be all clear...with Mondo and the others on board Candace was lagging behind.  
then Candace began to approach the ship.. mondo then appeared from out of nowhere. Hugging her. Then she looked and it turned into the form of null. then mondo got off the ship and said, "Candy, GET AWAY FROM IT!" firing shotgun blast after blast. BOOM BOOM BOOM.  
She ran toward the real Mondo and got on board. Knowing they could not bury their friends at the time, they reached higher distance and fired the main weapon, Destroying the entire island.  
Candace started crying, Mondo reassured her saying. "Everythings gonna be ok, We all need rest"  
With the t1000 stranded on the island, They flew cloaked over New York. After landing and returning to the original turtles lair,, (now abandoned) they began to rest. Leatherhead was still unconscious. Dreadmon was still bleeding pretty bad.. Mondo had a gunshot through his left arm Jagwar,and Candace were un injured.  
-  
Chapter 2 Bereavement

Things began to quiet down after a while. Leatherhead still unconsious from his ordeal.. mondo being the last one wounded to tend to. Mondo began to ask. "What the fuck is this? What the fuck is go in on? man this is BULLSHIT, i need a beer"  
Michael then grabbed him to calm him down and then boldly stated, "NOW LISTEN AND UNDERSTAND GODDAMMIT. That terminator is out there, They cant be reasoned with, They cant be bargained with, They don't feel fear, pity, or remorse. And it absolutely will not STOP until you are DEAD"  
Candace asked. "Can you stop it"  
Michael replied. "With our Powers at this point, These weapons. I don't know"  
"why don't you all get some rest While we have the chance to take it." Candace then noticed as dreadmon was tending to Michael's wounds, a necklace she gave Mondo years before his mutation. Then quietly walked away.  
"Ya know mon, Mondo is takin dis a little to hard, dis future mambo jumbo, All to much of a reminda fo me as a child in south Africa"  
"ya, Michael replied. Ya it is major drag huh"  
A scream was then heard from the other room. It was Mondo. Everyone rushed In, He was sweating like a pig.  
"I had a very fucked up nightmare.It was too much, too much man"  
at that moment, Master Splinter of all mutants showed up.. along with Ninjara,a woman, and her teenage son The boy and his mother were Sarah and John Connor. They were hiding amongst Mokoshans tribe from any terminator attempts.  
Splinter said." I will attend to the boys dreams. You all must get rest"  
Sarah then asked. "Is it dead? did you kill it?" Michael replied, "I'm not sure.. it was a t1000, We don't know if we killed it when we blew the island." Sarah replied angrily. "FUCK its all happening again goddammit, son of a bitch i knew it." John then reassured his mother all will be OK.  
"In any case we have medical supplies weapons and food"  
Jagwar then asked. "How did you know we were here? And where are the turtle brothers?" Ninjara replied. "We saw your com signal disappear then we heard about the massacre, Its all over the news due to Mondo being famous and all. We figured if your fortress blew you would return here... As for the turtles, most remained in Mokoshans tribal grounds for safety"  
"In any case senorita Thanks for worrying about us mi amigo." Replied Jagwar Splinter was in the old meditation room talking to Mondo, who had his head on his arms silent almost but scared in a way.  
Splinter then asked. "Tell me about your dream"  
Mondo replied. "The dream is the same every night ever since the massacre"  
"Go on my son explain"  
"I see Candace holding my hand to her face, Crying.. she sees me dead. But somehow I can still see. Then heat and a flash burning away at her image, frozen sad, distraught, scared and alone, she looked like burned paper. And then the blast wave hits her. And she flies apart like a pile of leaves. And then i wake..heart pounding a million beats a second"  
"I'm sure this feels real my son i hope you can find strength in that which your afraid of." "Ya me too"  
Sarah bursts into the room. "Its Candace, Shes sick again"  
"WHAT my candy is she alright?" Splinter replied by saying "stay put"  
" I'm not feeling so good Splinter. I feel weird. Every morning its like this." Sarah then replied "It sounds like morning sickness Hun"  
"What? How can that be I'm not pregnant. Am i"  
"Well lets find out, Splinter, hand me the medical bag"  
She pulls out a pregnancy test strip for Candace. "Here Hun,,, I've been down this road before. wonder who the lucky father is"  
After a while Candace goes to her restroom to take the test... and bam,,, positive for pregnancy.  
as she comes out the door she smiles at mondo and then looks at Michael voight fine and wonders who this soldier really is.  
she turns to Sarah... I need an amnio test, I wanna be sure Mondo is the father of my child"  
at that point Donatello shows up to pick something up from the old base to bring back to mokoshans hideout,,, seeing his friends alive was a relief.  
everyone was hugging each other reconciling and happy for a change.. and suprised to see him there.  
john Connor approached him and said. "Wow heh i thought the turtles were a myth,,, mutants one thing,, but you here heh wow,, and i thought people thought we were crazy over skynet, anyway Candace needs an amnio." Donatello replied, "what for?" "shes pregnant and wants to know if Mondo is the father"  
-  
chapter 3 Two surprises are better than one

As Candace lay still on dons medical table he made, Then he carefully gets a sample of the amniotic fluid of Candace's womb.  
then puts it into his DNA sampler, As he waits for results, He does an ultra sound. "Hmmmm your not just carrying 1 child but 2. They're at least 3 months and they're both boys..He also notices one of the children is almost reptilian in appearance but healthy.  
Well Candace you are carrying two very healthy boys.. the amnio should be done soon. You should go rest"  
"Of course Don and thanks, I gotta say you always come prepared, and please let me know how the amnio DNA test turns out." "Consider it done girl now go get some rest"  
Candace then approached the battle scarred Michael and asked him where he got the necklace from.  
"I got it from my mother." he said, "It belonged to my father. As far as i know, I never really knew my father"  
Candace then asked, "Did you have a brother?" He said, "Ya his name was Shaun he's stationed in Montana, I haven't seen him since i was 10."Candace then asked what he looked like. "Well hes a mutant like me, More on the outside then in, He looks alot like mondo does sorta. My mutations are more inward, telekinetic somewhat telepathic, But I ain't no Jean Grey if that's what ya think"  
"Wow" Candace said. Then slowly walked away toward the backof the room where donnatello was standing.  
"I got the results Candy if you wanna see em"  
"ok im ready," Sarah then patted her on the back saying. "Congrats mom. good luck." and then smiled as she walked in to Donatello's make shift medical room.  
"Well doc? whats the scoop"  
"The DNA confirms it, Mondo is the father. Congratulations you two are gonna have a family." Candace smiled greater than she has in the last few weeks.  
John and Mondo began to talk about what happened after he disappeared in the galleria in los angeles 3 years before.  
"Man John i really didn't think that cop was a cop after he threw me into a wall." "Heh ya turned out to be a terminator a t-1000 like the one you just recently fought"  
"No shit?" Replied Mondo. "Goddamn man what a fucked up life we have huh. And I thought your foster parents were dicks. What a major drag"  
Candace then entered the room, "Hey Mondooooooo wanna hear some cheer you up news"  
"Sure babe I'm always up for some good news right now." She whispers in his ear and says. "So, you wanna go baby clothes shopping dad"  
"Dad!? Whats that all about babe"  
"I guess all that slow dancing paid off stud, I'm pregnant"  
"WHAT REALLY, But how? I thought mutants and humans couldn't:P:P well you know, have kids"  
"Its probably due to the fact you were once human who knows. At least thats what Donnatello says"  
Mondo then jumped out of his chair in joy and grabbed his board and shouted. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY WHOOOO HOOO I'M GONNA HAVE KIDS,, AWWSSOMMME"  
Then everyone looks at him firmly and he starts to calm down. "Oh sorry, I know its been real bad but at least out of all this bullshit something good will come out of it"  
"Congrats Mondo Mon were all really proud of you two... raise em well eh Mon"  
"ya i'll do that"  
Dreadmon then said. "From death comes new life mon. A complete circle of truths as a sign from the gods, At least thats what me father would say"  
then Sarah Connor burst into the room. "we gotta go, NOW"  
"why" said jagwar who was tending to the uncounsious leatherhead and kid terra.. "whats the matter senora"  
John replied "Turn up the tv and youll see. our t-1000 null wannabe is alive"  
they spotted a newsflash from april o neill about the recent mutanimals tragedy and found out someone was on a killing spree against some tgri troops cleaning up the island and had escaped and was heading to new york and police and was most likely that they could not stop him from entering the continental U.S -  
chapter 4 Fighting against impossible odds After loading all the weapons and supplies on to a van they head out for the mid west when Mondo replies. "Why are we running? Lets kill that fucking machine and get it over with." Michael replied, "It's a bad idea,, your arm hasn't healed up completely and your girlfriend is pregnant"  
"save the speeches man what choice do we have, we got to at least try"  
Sarah connor replied saying, "well if we gotta kill this fucker, we gotta melt it. that's the only way we know how to kill one of these things. We will need thermite charges. alot of them"  
"But first Candace and some of you guys gotta go into hiding, Mike myself and Sarah and john can handle this. we just cant keep running anymore"  
After dropping Candace, Splinter,Donatello,Ninjara and the other 5 members of the mutanimals off at the drop point portal for ninjaras peoples colony. They prepared for a battle no one could expect to win.  
michael replied, "This is tactically dangerous. The T-1000 knows what i know,this only will anticipate the t-1000s move, he has taken nulls form and controls all he has"  
"Ya well I'm your father so listen up... if I'm gonna be this great mutant leader,,, listen to some of my leadership ideas for a change because if my own son wont.. then who Will"  
Michael then turned and asked in shock, "How did you know that you were my"  
Father?? Well i see your mother in your eyes and the necklace is another dead give away.  
"Well then since you put it that way... our best bet is to go to the one place the t-1000 would go next"  
"wheres that," Sarah asked.  
"Demon Nulls headquarters... It's in Brooklyn"  
The t1000 approached nulls henchmen looking at them with cold eyes.. the henchmen then turned and demanded why they have not been paid.  
The terminator said. "Thank you for your service." It pulled a 9mm and shot every single one. As simple as it gets for a terminator,, he began to access the computer at nulls desk. looking up files on Connor Esquire and other human and mutant targets waiting for the chance to kill.  
They approached the rather large apartment that the t-1000 was in mondo and his future son began to climb the walls to get a better vantage point.. the Connors were ready to blow the building he was in.  
"Father, for what its worth,,, I'm glad to have finally met you. I know you hid me and my brother for our safety but now at least if i die today, I know where i come from." "Don't say that son, Wow son. Usually its dude or man or shithead or something"  
"Ya if we survive , beers and buds are on me dude". "Sounds like fun dad"  
Then they get into the window. placing thermite charges everywhere.. "Alright primer cords are set. 4 more charges 3 more minutes"  
"Got it future son dude"  
"Future Son dude?? heh that's a good one"  
"lets hope the connors place most of them downstairs. Incase it tries to run"  
"shh footsteps." Mondo and Michael stand to the doorway weapons in hand. The t-1000 walked right past them.  
Michael crept out.. then started down the stairs, Mondo returned to scaling the wall to catch up with the Connors.  
Then the t-1000 took chase after Michael. Michael heard a shot.. It was Sarah Connor.  
"REMEMBER ME METAL FUCKER." she fired shot after shot BOOM klik BOOM klik BOOM "GO ON.. GET YOUR FATHER AND JOHN OUT OF HERE. [BOOM right now"  
"Connooooor were outta here." "What about my mom". "she will make it. i promise." "we gotta get her"  
Then as that was said Sarah ran out of shells the liquid metal monster approach her slowly and as she loaded a bullet in her shot gun another shot rang out.. then a explosion.. perhaps some of the thermite in the downstairs lobby went off.  
It was Candace. Brandishing a silver smith and wesson combat shotgun.. she kept firing and firing.. almost having him at the edge of the rafter.. then Sarah and Candace stood there, Sarah said. "we been down this road before. why are you here"  
she replied.. "I couldn't leave my Mondo"  
Then as the t-1000 healed itself... Mondo Gecko rescaled the wall holding a m16 with a grenade launcher and fired a round into his gut. mondo then said "YOUR TERMINATED YOU NULL LOOKING mother FUCKER"  
as before with a t1000 it had a look of shock on its face then exploded.  
it dropped 10 floors down in to the recently detonated burning thermite charges below and slowly began to die.  
Mondo scaled up the wall then dropped and looked down.  
"Fucking machines. They'll never learn duduhhh super compuuuter I learn at a geometric rate, hooked into everything blahh blahh blahh woowoowoo HA ya fucking right.. so just DIE MOTHERFUCKER"  
Then they watched as it fizzled into nothing but powder and ash and Candace said.." Its Finally over"  
chapter 5 The road to nowhere leads to me The turtles and a few others of the mutanimals including splinter all came to the rescue at the last moment and got them all to safety as they began to calm down. they wondered what happened to the Connors. A note was found saying, "The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves, we will meet again"  
-  
6 months later Candace was in labor and Mondo.. well a nervous wreck as he was was pacing around wondering if her kids will be born or hatched due to his mutation... Dreadmon replied. "Calm down mon,, smoke some of dis, its herbal and will relax you.. yes mon its good jonny smoke but we have no cigars." "In a sec Dread, I just cant stop PACINNGGGGG"  
"Sit down mon.. here have some water then your boys will be fine"  
ooookkkkk as that was said April and Donatello come out of the room.  
"Mondo.. You can come on in now"  
There he saw is one true love smiling holding two babies in her arms.  
"Well come here dad, Come see your sons,, see how beautiful they are"  
one child looked human with some of mondos stripes down his back and on his face... the other looked like a baby mondo gecko with a a patch of black hair on its head and a small tail and a snout. He held his two sons and smiled at them... they both smiled back. Michael for the human one. and Shaun for the gecko one he said smiling with tears on his face.  
the human one grabbed his hair a little and the other wrapped his tail around his wrist.  
what could make a father happier than this said Mondo.  
"We have a family now"  
-  
As all things victorious theres always a cost to victory. The burying of the 4 mutanimals on the site they died on.  
Future Michael replied. "It must read here lies the mutanimals. All of you, because no one must know your alive"  
So it was done.  
"So what about you Michael"  
"I have to go back. Theres a time displacement field in a bank not to far from here. I'll use it to return"  
we will get ya there, ok you have our word on it, Dont worry dad, We will meet again.  
-  
epilogue "Its been 5 years since my son from the future warned me about what was to come, and now i must face this uncertain future with optimism, not fear or anger, for if i do ill be no different from the machines or some humans. I see my beautiful wife and children with me and it gives me hope and strength maybe one day ill be able to jam with my boys show em how to board bike and fight if need be, but that day isn't today.. for If a human or a mutant can understand the value of all life... maybe one day, machines can too.. if they can or ever learn these things,, maybe they won't have to kill us. i stand here as proof that the future isn't set, that our fate can be what we make for ourselves. Maybe, Just maybe I can one day stop wishing to believe it and actually feel it"  
stay tuned for part 2 a story by anubiskrytes


End file.
